


A Mutual Obsession

by Zirconium40



Series: A Snarry Smutcation [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agressive sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Harry Is Obsessed With Severus' Ass, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit of backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: It's day two of their vacation and Severus has already broken down and jumped Harry before he said he would. Harry is not surprised, and is very eager to explore their mutual obsession.





	A Mutual Obsession

Loud smacking sounds accompanied by panting grunts and groans filled the room with a rousing melody, genuine music to Harry Potter-Snape's ears. Smug satisfaction made the song even sweeter as the grey wizard laid fully reclined on his back, hands folded beneath his head, half lidded emerald eyes watching the flushed and gasping man bouncing up and down in his lap.

Less than a day before, Severus Potter-Snape had sworn up and down that his husband would have no access to his abused arse for at least 24 hours. This adamant statement had been delivered only 18 hours previously and, unsurprisingly to the younger wizard, it had been Severus who broke the promise with very little effort on Harry's part. As much as the potion master snarked about his husbands ridiculous obsession with his arse, an obsession the shorter man shamelessly boasted about, Harry was well aware that Severus was just as obsessed, if in a slightly different manner than himself.

The green eyed wizard loved everything about his husbands arse, the sight and feel of it, how it jiggled appealingly when the retired professor made even the slightest movement, how it turned a gorgeous rosey red colour when it was paddled, the smacking sound it made when Harry's hips rammed against it, and that was only describing his love for the most visually prominent aspect of it. Harry was just as enamoured with the tight wrinkled furl of skin hidden between the two globes of flesh the younger wizard loved to fondle; he loved to stroke, lick and suck the puckered opening, push his tongue or fingers inside, stretch the muscle out wide, shove his cock, a toy, a random object deep inside the tight channel and fuck the passage loose and sloppy. The grey wizard loved his husband arse, worshipped it even, which was an excellent obsession to have considering the older wizards intense anal fixation.

Before Harry and Severus had started their relationship nearly 15 years prior, the older wizard had been forced to suppress his highly sexual nature in order to survive the war, a nature he had only just been starting to really explore after his abusive childhood, and traumatized teenage and young adult years. In a constant state of stress, unable to trust anyone, Severus had taken to self medicating by tapping in to, and redirecting his sexual and submissive inclinations. The potion master established a ritual involving some bondage, a spelled dildo, and an enchanted anal plug. This ritual trained the potion master to fall into a mental state approaching sub space, which eased his anxiety and stress temporarily. As the situation intensified and got more stressful, Severus started to use this mind state as a crutch to make it through each day. A simple 1 hour ritual every 1 to 2 weeks soon became an every other day practice, and then everyday, and then twice a day, and when even that was no longer enough the potion master's structured ritual was altered. A new specially crafted plug was created, enchanted with the standard cleaning and waste removal spells most anal plugs were designed with, and also spelled to run through a stimulation program involving variation is size, temperature, texture, and vibration level, Severus streamlined the ritual as his new crutch.

Never removing the plug, and combining it with a jynx that kept his cock from hardening, though it didn't stymie his ability to be aroused, and the No-go jynx which prevented him from ejaculating, Severus developed an unhealthy coping strategy that got him through the war. It was three months after the war ended that Severus had a nervous breakdown brought on by the worst sub-drop imaginable. Harry was the one that helped him through it, helped him work through the dangerous behaviour modification he had done to himself, helped with healing the physical damaged caused by the 24/7 use of the plug and spells, and helped Severus sort out what his needs as a sub were, what his needs as a man were, and where those needs crossed or interfered with each other.

Severus had learned that he needed to have a dominant and submissive aspect to any relationship he had, but that he was definitely not designed for a 24/7 fully immersed dom/sub lifestyle. He did best when he indulged one or two of his submissive's tendencies in a small way everyday and having small scenes every few weeks, and a full session two or three times a year. Making a clear distinction between his sub self and his everyday self helped him reconcile his self-image, and let him work through his internalized shame. 

Harry had acted as a dom and a friend for the potion master from the very beginning, but never allowed a romantic or a truly sexual aspect to form between them until more than two years after his breakdown when Severus had confronted the younger wizard and sneeringly demanded what was stopping him. Harry had taken the wind out of the dark wizards sails when he happily informed the glowering man that he was waiting for this exact moment, when he knew Severus had healed and reclaimed himself, and knew that Severus knew as well. After a small sullen silence, the green eyed man pounced, immediately groping an arse cheek he was finally able to touch just for pleasure, and their relationship moved to the next level. Six months later, they became the Potter-Snape's. 

It took a while before Harry allowed Severus to truly indulge his anal fixation. Once Harry realized it wasn't a particularly stubborn remnant of his unhealthy coping mechanisms but a true kink that existed in Severus whether he was in submissive mode or not, he just liked to have his arse filled and played with and 'can you please stop making me justify my kinks husband', he was fully on board with indulging, at least in moderation. The most common manner Severus liked to satisfy his craving, beside straight out shagging, was either through cock warming or sleeping with his plug in. These two methods satisfied his anal fixation while also pleasing his submissive side, he loved the idea of keeping his dom's cock warm and comfortable and also being open and ready for his dom to use even in his sleep.

Every so often, Harry liked to poke and prod at his husband in just the right way to set off his kink, especially after Severus' submissive side was fully satisfied, because then Severus would get worked up in a more aggressive manner. This always resulted in the younger man laying back and watching the other wizard angrily take his pleasure for himself. 

Leering in satisfaction, Harry happily congratulated himself on his accurate prediction. The stretching potion always had the potion master randy the next day after hours of his internal muscles flexing, contracting, and tingling back into shape. The reclined wizard had no idea why his husband announced after each time they used it that there would be no penetration of the overworked arse the next day. Harry would be perfectly content with bottoming or even no penetrative sex for a day, but lo and behold, the potioneer would break and fuck himself on his husbands cock every time. Not that he's unhappy with his lot in life. 

The dark wizard was agressively bearing his teeth, fingernails digging in to tanned skin where he had braced himself on the pectorals below him, ramming his hips up and down as fast and as hard as possible. His hard cock would smack against the prone wizards abdominals with every bounce, smattering globs of precome over the muscles in thick white streaks. An aggravated snarl and an increase in pace highlighted the dark wizards frustration. Harry felt no shame for hitting the older man with a mild cock ring jynx when he was stripped and unceremoniously tackled onto the bed, in a sense of fairness of course, as he had applied the same jynx on himself. He wanted this to last a while.

"Merlin's balls Potter! Don't just fucking lay there you useless lump! Pound my arse like you mean it, you utter prat!" The dark wizard growled out, snarling and digging his nails in harder.

"I do believe it's Potter-Snape. Are you sure gorgeous? I could have sworn I was supposed to do no such thing for a full day, which we're a few hours off of by my count." The younger man asked with a concerned tone, contradicted by a crooked smirk. 

"You know I lied you smug bastard. Now fuck me or I'm going to go spell one of our toys to do it in your place." Came another snarl, edged with desperation, and maybe just a little bit of begging. 

"Let's save that thought to try in a couple hours." The jovial response was accompanied by muscled legs moving so that both feet were braced on the bed for maximum leverage and hands unfolded from behind dark shaggy locks to quickly grab a handful of each bouncing cheek slamming into pointed hips.

Severus screamed out a darkly pleased cry as the cock inside of him started pistoning in and out of him harder and faster. There would be small fingertip shaped bruises on the potioneers arse as it was gripped tightly and being used as a handle to pump him up and down on the other wizards shaft. The older man's full weight was being supported by rocking hips that had lifted him off the bed, only the tops of his feet touching the sheets below. Leaning back, Severus braced his hands on the other wizards thighs behind him. Tilting his head back to fully expose the pale column of his throat, the potioneer let himself be tossed several inches up in the air purely from the strength of pumping hips and then yanked back down by the bruising grip on the globes of his arse. Severus wanted to enjoy this beautiful display of muscular strength and control as long as he could, because as fit and active as Harry was, he would not be able to pull off this position for too much longer.

With a last slam in, the younger wizard used his fleshy handholds to keep his cock buried deep while he fluidly and expertly rolled up and pushed Severus flat on his back. He released his grip to hook deceptively strong arms underneath the potion masters thighs followed by throwing knobby knees over his broad shoulders. Harry then finished his repositioning by rolling forward, taking advantage of the older man's ridiculous level of flexibility, to pin those knees with his weight on either side of the potion master's flushed face. This freed up his hands to reach down and resume a grip on the jiggling globes of the dark wizards slightly elevated ass. The whole process lasted only a handful of seconds, leaving the pinned wizard slightly dazed. A sudden resumption of pounding hips quickly snapped the contorted man back into clarity with a shout.

"Tell me handsome, does it feel like I mean it yet? C'mon Sev, I need to know if I should go grab that dildo for you. I wouldn't want to leave you unsatisfied." The thrusting man teased meanly, with a wry grin and a dark glint in his green eyes.

"Hng! Hn...un... Ah! A-ah! Fuck Harry! Oh Merlin damn it, yes! Yes! Just like that! Pound my arse just like that! Oh-oh! Hnnnnnn....aah!" The older man tailed off into incoherent grunts and groans. 

The green-eyed wizard picked up his pace as much as possible and pressed his weight further down, pinning the older wizards slowly leaking cock between hard abs above it and the pleasant softness of the belly below it. Paying extra care to grind the sandwiched dick between them with every thrust, the grey wizard continued to piston in and out of the tight arse wrapped around his shaft. Harry could feel the rim, while still tight, turn soft and puffy in texture around his cock, sloppy with excess slick that had been liberally applied when the potioneer had first jumped him.

Onyx eyes rolling back into his skull, the older man's moans and cries started to gain a high pitched keen. Volume increasing, Harry recognized the particular tone in his lovers voice, and without warning removed the spell holding back the potioneer's orgasm. An honest to Merlin wail ripped out of the retired dungeon bats throat, balls drawing tight and shooting stream after stream of come between the two shifting bodies, smearing it everwhere as the humping movements continued without pause. Harry continued to pump himself through the spasming channel until it stopped it's contractions and grew tight with oversensitivity. 

Ripping himself out of the cozy hidey hole his cock had been plundering, Harry released is hold on Severus to let him flop out of his contorted position. Roughly, but with care, the green eyed wizard flipped the prone figure and dragged him to the edge of the tall bed, earning a yelp as an oversensitive cock was rubbed along the bedding. Arranging the potion master until he was half off the bed, feet touching the floor, arse in the air, Harry plunged back in and started fucking quickly. Leering happily, the grey wizard watched his husbands arse shake and bounce with every thrust, pumping harder to get that smacking sound and a continuous ripple in the jiggling flesh. Underneath him, his lover went completely limp with a relaxed sigh, basking in the feeling of an amazing orgasm and the low grade hum of pleasure he got whenever his arse was full. Severus wouldn't get hard again, wouldn't orgasm, but he felt great pleasure and satisfaction in having Harry continue to fuck him. It wasn't exactly a sexual pleasure he got from this, it was more like the feeling of getting into a hot bath with a choice beverage and a good book, relaxing, sensual, and very, very satisfying.

For a long stretch of time the two lovers basked in the satiation of indulging their mutual obsession. Harry watched as his husbands breath eventually slowed and evened, dark lashes fluttering in an attempt to stay awake. "Do you want me to come now and let you sleep a little while before supper dearest?" Harry enquired, never faltering in his rhythm.

"Hmmm, no. I will lay on the bed and fall asleep on my stomache while you keep going. When you do come don't pull out though, just join me for a snooze. After that you may then feed me." The potion master dictated sleepily.

With a chuckle the younger man pulled out once more, delivering a small smack to one cheek with a hand before rubbing it soothingly, and then pulling away with one last fondle. Severus groaned, but pulled himself fully back onto the bed, and crawled on all fours to the pillows at the top, being sure to add a bit of an extra sway in his movements to give his husband a show. Only moments after he had flopped down into an acceptable napping position, the potion master could feel his lover hovering behind him, pushing his legs a bit closer together, before straddling the tops of his thighs. The older man sighed easily at the feel of his husbands cock pushing back inside him, felt even more strongly with his passage tightened by the closed position of his legs. Only a handful of steady, firm thrusts later and Severus nodded off in a hazy cloud of endorphins and contentment.

Grinning softly, Harry noted his lovers state of consciousness with amusement and felt very lucky that their kinks worked so well together. Pumping his hips constantly, only varying the speed, depth and strength of his thrusts, Harry just basked in the sights, sounds, and smells that came with the plundering of his greatest obsession. Most would get bored at the repetition of the activity he imagined, but this was something he never tired of, could never tire of. He would honestly do this for hours if he could, but even his iron control had limits, so he picked up the pace and srength of his hips until his cock was rocketing in and out and the jiggling of Severus' arse became borderline violent as he smacked into the flesh again and again before it had even finished it's movements from the impact before. The great thing about Severus falling asleep while he was still fucking him, beside the satisfaction it paid to both of their somnophilia kinks, was that it resulted in him not awakening when Harry started really jackhammering his dick in and out; he could even get away with a few smacks to redden the rippling cheeks he was shoving himself between, which he definitely took advantage of.

Finally, Harry reached his limits and he shoved himself as deep as possible up the tight heat wrapped around his cock and came as soon as the jynx was cancelled. Plastered against his husbands back, the grey wizard continued making tiny humping movements of his hips as his balls drained themselves dry inside the familiar passage. Even when he had stopped coming he still continued his little rocking hip thrusts, enjoying the feeling of his jizz mixing with the lube and natural juices in his husbands ass, the mixture swirling and sloshing around his slowly softening shaft. Lifting his torso up, curving is spine backwards to shove his hips even harder inside and digging his toes into the sheets for leverage. Harry did several humping jerks, grinding and rotating his hips, and was finally rewarded with the sight he desired. The amount of force he was using and the depth of his penetration was forcing the fat globes of the arse he was buried in to be pushed up and open, exposing the sight of a puffy hole stretched tight around the base of his cock, and oozing out where shaft and rim met, was the white creamy load of jizz he had just deposited inside moments before and the clear glistening of the lubricant oozing out with it enhanced the image. Quickly using the spell that would record what he saw, Harry took a good long look to really capture the rather glorious view spread out as a feast for his eyes. 

Canceling the spell, Harry relaxed back down to drape himself over his husband, quickly softening cock still tucked away nice and warm in its favourite spot. Nuzzling into his beautiful husbands hair and neck, the satisfied wizard let himself relax and join his husband in slumber. 

An excellent day 2 of their vacation, and they hadn't even had dinner yet.


End file.
